Soldiers Don't Cry
by TimeWellWasted
Summary: Dr. Blowhole forces Skipper to disband his team, tearing him away from Kowalski, Rico and Private. He orders them to go on with their lives without him, but can he deal with his feelings when they do?
1. Incoming Transmission

Soldiers Don't Cry

-Incoming Transmission-

Skipper had been restless for a few hours. Private, Kowalski and Rico were all asleep soundly in their bunks. Skipper paced the HQ, uneasily waiting for the transmission to come through on the monitor. As if on cue, Skipper's screen popped on, the familiar face of the penguin's arch enemy, Dr. Blowhole appeared. The dolphin smiled at the frazzled looking bird and began his transmission.

_"Good evening, pen-goo-in!" _Blowhole's eerily chipper voice said. "_I do hope I didn't keep you waiting."_

"Let's skip the niceties, Blowhole! I accepted your call. What do you want?" Skipper glared at Blowhole through his camera. Blowhole grinned and continued his transmission.

"_Indeed. Let's get right to the point," _Blowhole began, scooting forward slightly on his segway. "_You four pen-goo-ins have been a thorn in my side for way too long! You seem to show up exactly when you aren't wanted!" _Dr. Blowhole yelled, slamming his smooth flipper on a nearby table. Skipper smiled. He was glad he had distressed the evil porpoise. "_And that's exactly why I'm prepared to cut you a little deal_." Now Skipper was intrigued.

"Go on, Blowhole."

"_You ruin my plans, and I ruin your peace. Wouldn't it be great if both of those problems just; went away?"_

"Just get to it already!" Skipper yelled impatiently.

"_Alright alright! You pen-goo-ins have no appreciation for dramatic tension!" _Dr. Blowhole whined_. "Okay, here's the deal. I want you to disband your team!" _Blowhole smiled menacingly.

Skipper laughed. "Are you serious? Not going to happen, marine mammal." Blowhole didn't flinch.

"_Skipper. We both know who this feud is really between. You and me! Why get the rest of your team involved_?" Dr. Blowhole scooted to the right on his segway, the camera following him.

"They're my team. We live together; we fight together, end of story." Skipper said strongly. Dr. Blowhole laughed.

"_Ah, and that's where you're wrong Skipper. You will disband your team, you have no choice_!" Dr. Blowhole laughed some more.

Skipper was getting even more impatient. "And how do you figure that, Blowhole?" With that, the evil dolphin pushed a button on his segway, making a screen appear behind him.

"_Because! I will blow up all of New York_!" Red flashing lights appeared on the screen, indicating the hundreds of explosives Dr. Blowhole had set up. Skipper's jaw hit the floor. "_And don't even think about getting your teams help, Skipper! I have this baby rigged to explode if I even think you're going to_!"

"You're stark raving mad Blowhole!" Skipper yelled at the screen. "What do you even get out of this?"

"_Everything, Skipper. With the other three not around, it'll just be you and me_." Dr. Blowhole cackled. "_One on one. Fair_." Skipper hated to admit it, but Blowhole had him cornered. Skipper looked behind him at his sleeping comrades. Kowalski was on his back, his flippers clasped on his belly. Rico was on his side, his leg sticking up awkwardly in the air. And Private... He was on his stomach, his adorable tail wiggling in his sleep. "_It's your choice Skipper. Say goodbye to your team, or say goodbye to New York!" _Skipper looked longingly at his team. He knew that if he didn't agree to Blowhole's plan, the whole city- including the zoo, would be obliterated. "_Do we have a deal?" _With a heavy heart, he turned to face the evil dolphin.

"...Deal." he almost choked out. Dr. Blowhole laughed manically behind the screen.

"_You have chosen wisely, pen-goo-in! Now say goodbye to your team, forever!" _Dr. Blowhole continued laughing, and cut off his transmission. Skipper collapsed to the ground. Why was this happening? The idea of never seeing his team again was almost beyond him, he couldn't even think about it. He would undoubtedly miss Kowalski's snarky smart attitude and amazing scientific skill, and Rico's boundless energy and brute power. That left Private... Skipper looked over his sleeping beloved penguin. Skipper sat at the edge of Private's bunk, and gently pet his feathers. The smaller penguin fidgeted in his sleep.

"Mmmm..." Private moaned with sleep. He slowly woke up and glanced over at Skipper, who still quietly pet his feathers. "Skippa? What's all this then?" he said quietly, rubbing his eyes. Skipper smiled. Private's voice was soft and groggy, making his British accent sound twice as adorable.

"Oh, it's nothing Private." Skipper replied soflty. Private sat up, and sat beside his commander. "Sorry, I was having trouble sleeping, so I was just watching you sleep." Skipper wrapped his flippers around Private, pulling the smaller penguin against him. Private's body was quite warm, and Skipper sighed at how comfortable he was. Private smiled as he snuggled into Skipper's chest feathers.

"You're never this affectionate Skippa... Is it my birthday?" Private smiled, burying his head deeper into Skipper's feathers. The leader chuckled, already missing the time he would spend with Private. Skipper leaned his head against Privates.

"I just wanted to let you know... I love you. That will never change, understood, Private?" Skipper said quietly. Tears began to form in his stern eyes. Private wasn't sure why Skipper was being so spontaneous or cryptic, but he was enjoying the tenderness from his lover.

"I... love you too Skippa." Private whispered. Skipper leaned down and kissed Private's slightly open beak. The smaller penguin eagerly returned the kiss, moving his beak against Skippers. The two reveled in each others warmth for what seemed like hours. Slowly, Skipper broke the contact, and turned away, his face flushed.

"Um... I should let you get back to bed, Private." Skipper stood up, and got off Private's bunk. "Sorry for waking you." Private blushed as well and laid back into his bed.

"It's okay Skippa..." Private yawned. "Um... well goodnight then." Skipper pulled the blankets over Private, and kissed him lightly on the forehead.

"Goodnight, Private." Skipper smiled as he walked back to his bunk. He slid into the cold concrete bed and let his tears flow. "I...love you Private."

* * *

><p><strong><span>Author's Note<span>: Hello again everyone! This is the starting chapter of my new fanfiction, Soldiers Don't Cry! This is going to be a** **tear jerker, I'm warning you.** **It's also going to be quite the long one, maybe ten or even twenty chapters! I hope you all enjoy chapter 1, reviews are always welcomed and encouraged! Thanks!- TimeWellWasted **


	2. Saying Goodbye

Soldiers Don't Cry

-Saying Goodbye-

Skipper had a fitful night's sleep. He just couldn't rest peacefully with Blowhole's deal in his mind. It wasn't much of a deal, Skipper was strongly inconvienienced either way. It's either he leaves his team, or millions of people will die. The choice was obvious, but it didn't make the ache in his heart feel any better. Skipper's biological clock announced it was 6am, wakeup time. Skipper sadly slid out of his bunk and stood in front of the sleeping soldiers. Private looked perfectly comfortable right where he was, as did Rico and Kowalski. Skipper thought twice about waking his men... for perhaps the last time. However, he wanted to spend as much time with his men as Blowhole would allow, so he decided to wake them up anyway. "Rise and shine men!" Skipper commanded, his strong voice jarring the penguins awake. Kowalski groaned and slapped his pillow over his head.

"Ughhhh! Five more minutesss!" he whined, turning away from his commander. Rico's eyes blinked open and shot a cranky scowl Skipper's way. Private mumbled awake, rubbing his eyes.

"Don't make me have to repeat myself!" Skipper barked again, this time causing his team to descend from their comfortable, cozy bunks. They snapped to attention as Skipper began to pace in front of his team. "Okay... boys I have an important announcement. I need you to pay attention, understood?" Skipper said, looking regretfully into his team's eyes. Kowalski rubbed some sleep from his eye and looked down at Skipper.

"Could this announcement wait until after breakfast?" Kowalski yawned. Skipper shot him a warning look. "S-so we can give you our full and complete attention, of course!" he added quickly, noticing Skipper's distressed look. Skipper smiled defeatedly.

"Oh alright. I'll tell you after breakfast." Skipper wanted to let them do whatever they wanted before he dropped the bomb on them, figuratively speaking. Kowalski and Rico cheered up, walking to the fridge to get their early morning fish. Skipper grabbed his coffee, already brewed from last night. He stirred it with his fish and sat at the HQ's table. Private took a seat beside Skipper. Private's feathers brushed up against Skippers', sending a warm chill up his spine. "Good morning Private. Did you... sleep well?" Skopper asked, blushing at the memories of thier brief romantic encounter. Private wiggled in his seat and smiled.

"Yes thank you." Private handed Skipper a mackerel he had gotten from the fridge. The leader smiled at his lover's thoughtfulness and ate it in one bite. "What... was last night all about Skippa? It's not like I'm complaining but I'm just... curious." Private fidgeted in his seat, blushing like crazy. Skipper let out a mournful sigh.

"I just wanted to... spend as much time with you as I can, Private." Skipper smiled, the look of joy from Private almost ripping his heart in two. Private's smile faded when he noticed the look in Skipper's eyes.

"Skippa... is there something wrong?" he asked, concerned.

"No... why do you ask?" Skipper quickly defended himself. This only aroused Private's suspicion further. Private just snuggled into Skipper's chest and held himself there.

"If there's ever a problem, you know you can tell me." Private cooed, wanting Skipper to trust him enough to tell him.

"I know." Skipper patted Private's back, trying to take in as much of his touch and scent as he could. Kowalski and Rico sat down at the table. Skipper and Private pulled away from each other slightly, and looked away. Kowalski and Rico ate their fish, and leaned into the table, ready for briefing. Rico's flipper was wrapped around Kowalski's under the table.

"So, what was this important announcement Skipper?" Kowalski asked, smiling at his commander. The two other penguins turned to Skipper, completely unaware of the news that were yet to come. The leader exhaled deeply, a sorrowful look in his eyes.

"Let me begin by saying the past few years I have spent with you men were the most amazing I've had in my life." Skipper began. The team's faces fell with worry. "And it has been an honor serving with you." Private was the first to protest.

"Wh-what do you mean Skippa? Did something bad happen?" Private's voice wavered with sadness, plucking out another one of Skipper's heartstrings. Skipper didn't reply, and tried to continue on with his announcement.

Skipper stood up. "Dr. Blowhole has made me a preposition, one that I am not proud of accepting. I am... going to disband the team." The other three stood up immediately.

"What are you talking about Skipper? This is pure lunacy!" Kowalski yelled, the shock in his voice apparent. "You can't disband the team! Dr. Blowhole will take over everything!" He slammed his flipper onto the table.

"I have no other choice Kowalski!" Skipper's pain made it three times harder to reply. "He has bombs placed all over New York! The only way he won't detonate them is if we go our seperate ways! I will have to take on Blowhole alone." Rico was squawking nonsensically now, running around the room in an angry frenzy.

"But Skippa! You said... it's the penguin creedo! Never swim alone!" Private was sobbing lightly, trying to put on a brave face. Kowalski stepped forward strongly too.

"Private's right! If we work together we can locate all the bombs and save the city! We are a team!" Kowalski yelled, adamant that he didn't want to go anywhere. Rico stopped rampaging for a moment to agree with his teammates.

"Dats right!" he squawked. Skipper sighed again, this time not even bothering to hold back the depression in his voice.

"On any other occaision, I would agree with you Kowalski. But I'm afraid my flippers are tied!" Skipper explained. The three other penguins settled down enough to calmly talk this over. "I'm disbanding the team, and that's final." Private wrapped his flippers around Skipper in a tight hug.

"No! I don't want to leave! I want to stay here with you, Skippa!" he cried. Skipper held the smaller penguin tightly, also not wanting to let go. "There must be... something we can do..." Private sniffled.

"It's the only way." Skipper said. "So for today, I want you all to make the most of our remaining time together. Say goodbye to the other zoo animals... clear up any unfinished business. Make today count." Skipper commanded. Kowalski and Rico looked at each other sadly.

"I-is that an order, Skipper?" Kowalski asked, just glad to follow any order Skipper may have; for old times' sake.

"Yes it is Kowalski. Move out." Skipper slid out of Private's grip to sit sadly by himself in the corner. Rico and Kowalski dejectedly left HQ, planning on saying their goodbyes. Private and Skipper were alone. Private tried to stifle his cries, and walked towards Skipper.

"Are we... really going to split up, Skippa?" Private said softly. Skipper remained quiet, almost physically inable to respond. "I love you! I don't want to split up!" Private said louder. Skipper's tears were free flowing now, there's no possible way to stop them.

"We have to Private. If we don't, millions of people will die- including us! I would rather have you alive far away than dead with me. It's for everyone's safety!" Skipper sobbed lightly into his flippers. Private was quiet, but he understood. Skipper was always so selfless, doing anything to help others, even if it hurt himself. He was strong and smart. Private trusted him one hundred and ten percent.

"I trust you, Skippa." Private hugged his love from behind. "I know you can do it." Skipper turned to Private and kissed him passionately on the beak. Like he had said before- he was going to make this time together count. "S-Skippa!"

* * *

><p>It was the moment he had been dreading all day. Kowalski, Rico and Private were lined up in front of him, awaiting their relocation files. Three empty shipping crates stood behind him, looming over the penguins. "I knew this day would come eventually," Skipper began strongly, "but I lied to myself by saying that it wouldn't be for a long time. I was wrong." Kowalski and Rico were saddened, their bodies pressed together, flippers entwined. "I have picked out a new place for each of you to live, and I hope you will all be happy there." Skipper walked up to Kowalski, and handed him his file. "Kowalski, you will be transferred to the Warsaw Zoo in Poland. I know that's your homeland." Kowalski took the file in his flipper and saluted his leader. "There's a penguin there named Alekzy, he's a brilliant scientist. You two should get along well."<p>

"Thank you Skipper." Kowalski hugged his leader. Skipper hugged back, knowing he may never again see his best friend. Skipper walked up next to Rico.

"Rico, you're going to the Moscow Zoo. You'll fit right in with those crazy Russians." Skipper handed the file to Rico, who scooped up his leader in a bear hug.

"Kipper! I miss you!" Rico wailed, crying loudly.

"Yeah yeah, I'll miss you too, you knucklehead." Skipper laughed. Rico put him down and wiped the tears from his eyes. Skipper then made his way over to Private. "and Private... you'll probably want a quiet peaceful life after all of this. I'm sending you to the London Zoo. You'll be closer to your family that way." Skipper gave the file to Private, who sadly took the folder into his flipper.

"Did you have to send us so far apart, Skippa?" he said quietly. Skipper was quiet.

"It was the only way I could ensure you didn't do something crazy like try and defuse the bombs yourselves. I'm truly sorry I couldn't put you two together, Kowalski and Rico." Rico held Kowalski's flipper for emphasis.

"Not to worry Skipper, Rico and I have already said our..." Kowalski blushed, "Goodbyes..." Skipper smiled at the scientist and weapons expert. He knew those two would cope well, but he still had worries about Private. Their touching moment was interrupted by the beeping of three trucks, backing up into the loading dock.

"There are the trucks men. Load up." Skipper saluted his three comrades.

"We'll never forget you, Skippa." Private saluted, giving Skipper a tight, loving hug and kiss before stepping into the crate marked 'England'. Rico and Kowalski walked into their respective crates, both looking positively miserable. They were about to close their crates when Skipper spoke up.

"Now, as your final order, I want all of you to live happy lives. There may come a day where we can reunite, but I don't want you wasting your life waiting for it to happen, if it even happens at all. Don't forget the time we've spent together, but don't let it get in the way of finding happiness." Skipper commanded. "I love you. All of you. Don't ever forget that." Deliverymen came out of the trucks and loaded the penguins onto their trucks. The three penguins looked sadly back at their commander as they were each driven away seperately. As soon as the trucks disappeared from view, Skipper collapsed to his knees. He was going to get Blowhole. He was going to defuse every single bomb in New York! He would give his left flipper to have them back, and he would make sure he would see them again. He owed it to them, no, he owed it to Private. He wanted his love back, and he would stop at nothing until he did.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Whew! This was a long one! This chapter ripped my heart out to write, I almost didn't finish! I feel really bad for tearing up the penguin couples, sending Kowalski, Rico and Private nations apart. Well, now it's a much needed break time for me. Enjoy the new chapter, review and fave please! -TimeWellWasted<strong>


	3. Defusing the Situation

Soldiers Don't Cry

-Defusing the Situation-

Three long years passed. Skipper had been defusing Blowhole's bombs solo, obviously requiring more time. The hard work of locating, traveling to and defusing each bomb was taking a toll on Skipper's physical and mental health. Not to mention he'd have to fight off Blowhole's lobster minions at every turn. Skipper was exhausted. Any other penguin would have given up, knowing when to stop; but Skipper couldn't allow himself to stop. He had a team half a world away depending on him. He wanted to see them again so desperately he was willing to take on the strenuous mission. To date, he had defused 189 bombs, not a number to sneeze at. According to his calculations, (that he had to do on his own now with Kowalski not around) he was down to his last bomb. The day had come. The last obstacle in the way of him and his team was going to be obliterated- tonight. Skipper paced his depressingly empty HQ, looking at the long-empty bunks his soldiers used to occupy. He ran a flipper along the dust-covered bunk of his beloved youngest member, Private. He let himself be brought back to a time where he and Private would go on missions together, the younger eagerly following any word he said. He missed the smiles and laughter they had brought into his life. Skipper took a deep breath. Those smiles and laughter was what he was fighting for. Skipper leapt out of HQ, a new-found purpose and strength inside of him. He slid along his belly into the street, catching a ride on a taxi to get to his final destination, the most iconic symbol of New York, the Statue of Liberty. The taxi stopped across the street from the docks, where some ferries were docked. As one departed, Skipper leapt aboard, now a few feet away from his final showdown with Dr. Blowhole. He breathed in the salty sea air. It was twice as refreshing today, Skipper got more satisfaction from the smaller things. "Don't get ahead of yourself Skipper...I haven't saved anyone yet." he thought to himself. As the tourists on the ferry snapped pictures and gasped in awe at the statue, Skipper disembarked and slid to Blowhole's underground hatch. He flipped the hatch open, and tumbled down into the dark, musty base. Within seconds, a bright spotlight was shined on him, temporarily blinding him.

"Well well well, pen-goo-in!" Dr. Blowhole cackled. "I'm impressed! You managed to defuse all of my bombs by yourself, Skipper." Dr. Blowhole rolled forward on his segway.

"I'm an unstoppable force, what can I say?" Skipper smirked, getting into his battle pose. "Now let's quit the chatter so I can whoop your tail fin, Blowhole!"

"So eager, I like that." Blowhole smiled. "But I can't make it that easy for you now can I?" Skipper snickered.

"Ha! Nothing about this whole mess has been easy, marine mammal!"

"Glad to hear it. So, without any further ado, let's fight, once and for all!" Dr. Blowhole laughed as he pushed a button on his segway. Laser guns dropped from the ceiling and began firing at the stout penguin. He dodged with ease, and launched himself into the air, crashing down 3 laser guns at once. "Whoa, what?" Blowhole gasped. Skipper smirked. If there was one upside to having to do everything yourself, it's the honing of all your skills. Skipper dodged the other lasers and slid on his belly to the final bomb. "NOOO!" Blowhole gasped as Skipper typed in the shutdown code. Blowhole had used the easiest possible code; 'revenge'. On the bomb's screen, the words "DISABLING IN PROGRESS" began to flash. Suddenly, the bomb then broke apart, and fell into a heap on the ground. Skipper smiled triumphantly at the defeated dolphin. "Wh-what? That's impossible! How did you-?" Blowhole sputtered, in utter disbelief. "No one could have defeated me that fast!" Skipper walked in victory toward Blowhole.

"I owe all this to you, Blowhole. If you hadn't forced me to send my men away, I wouldn't have wanted to whoop you as bad as I do right now." Skipper cracked his flipper, ready to do some serious damage. Blowhole backed away in fear. Soon, the dolphin was cornered against the wall, cowering from the obviously infuriated penguin. "And now, I'm going to make you suffer like I've suffered." Skipper quickly picked up a piece of rubble from the bomb and shoved it into the doctor's blowhole. Dr. Blowhole began to gasp and sputter for air. Skipper took this opportunity to press the self-destruct button on the dolphin's console. The countdown began, and Skipper burst from the hatch, and quickly slid his way to the harbour. He had just reached the water's edge as smoke and a large boom erupted from the base of the statue. The ground shook, causing waves to push Skipper out into the harbour. Luckily, the Statue of Liberty stayed in place, its base was well reinforced. Skipper sighed with relief. Finally, it was over. His loneliness and torment was over. Skipper swam back to shore, a relieved smile on his beak. He pulled himself from the water, and shook the droplets from his streamlined body. He made his way back to the zoo, a newfound spring in his step. As he reached the zoo, the sun was just going down. He walked back to his habitat, and smiled at the familiar pool he had once shared with his friends. He couldn't wait to call them... but first he had to rest. He would send each zoo a transmission, requesting his team to return. The thought of seeing Kowalski's ever present cheekily upturned eyebrow and notepad, Rico's scar and manic smile, and Private's soft and soothing grin again almost brought a tear to the stoic penguins eye. Skipper stopped himself. He had cried enough over the past 3 years. "No Skipper... Soldiers don't cry..."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Yay! Skipper managed to defuse the last bomb, and saved New York! <strong>**I guess that's what happens when you have someone you want to see again! ;D Next chapter will be up soon****! Fave and review please!**


	4. The Team's Return

Soldiers Don't Cry

-The Team's Return-

"_Attention team. It's been a while. I trust you're all enjoying your new lives in Europe. Anyway, I have sent you this message to give you some important news._

_I have finally defeated Dr. Blowhole. He was a tough opponent, but I was eventually victorious! That's just like your good old Skipper, eh?_

_I have called to invite you three back to New York_. _I'd love to see you all again. I'll be waiting patiently for your reply. -Skipper"_

The sun was twice as bright today. The wind felt twice as pleasant. Everything in the zoo just looked better. (Even Julien looked 20% less annoying!) Skipper had sent his broadcast requesting his team back last night before he went to bed. He hadn't received any responses yet, but he was sure he would get them. There was a new drive in Skipper, one that made him want to just feel better. Skipper put on the cutest and cuddliest act he had done since the team left, much to the crowd's delight. Seeing just one adorable penguin sulk around for three years wasn't exactly enthralling. The sun began to set, and the zoo was closed. Skipper descended back down into the HQ, ready to check his messages. He brought the message board onto the screen, but suddenly frowned. No new messages. "Maybe there was a sending error..." Skipper said quietly, trying to think of a logical explanation. And a logical response was returned.

"There was no error, Skipper!" A familiar deep voice said from behind him. Skipper spun around to face the intruder. His face lit up when he saw Kowalski, standing there in the doorway. Skipper smiled was wide as he could and launched himself at the scientist. Kowalski dropped his suitcases and hugged his old commander back.

"Kowalski! It's so great to see you man!" Skipper laughed, elated that his best friend Kowalski was back.

"It's great to see you too Skipper!" Kowalski laughed as well, delighted to be back in his old home. "Wow, you kept everything just as we left it!" Kowalski looked around. He was right, Private's first prize still hung on the wall, the TV was in its usual spot, and even Kowalski's lab was left untouched.

"Yup, just keeping it ready for when you guys came back." Skipper beamed. He let Kowalski take in the familiarity of his old home. "Why didn't you send a reply? You had me worried sick!"

"Well... this was a bit embarrassing... As soon as I got it, I packed up and was on the first flight out. I wanted to get here as fast as I could!" Kowalski explained. "I just really missed you, you know?" Kowalski blushed sheepishly.

"I see." Skipper breathed a sigh of relief. "Anyway Kowalski, take a seat! You must be tired from all that travelling. Let me whip you up a little something!" Skipper smiled. Kowalski was surprised at Skipper's hospitality, he must have really missed them. Kowalski did as he was told and sat down at the table. Skipper rummaged through the fridge and pulled out two fresh herring, suitable for just such an occasion. Kowalski licked his lips at the delicious fish in front of him. As Skipper set the fish down on the table, another voice rang out through the HQ.

"Feeeesh!" called the gruff voice. Skipper and Kowalski turned around to be greeted by their weapons expert, Rico. Rico noticed his two other teammates, and grinned like a madman. (Not like it was much of a stretch) "KIPPER!" Rico picked up his old commander in a bear hug, swinging him around like a ragdoll.

"Hahaha! I missed you too Rico old buddy!" Skipper laughed as Rico set him down. Rico turned around to face Kowalski. His former mate blushed deeply. Rico suddenly got more serious. Kowalski sheepishly scratched the back of his head, and smiled.

"Long time no see, eh Rico?" Kowalski was obviously flustered with the reunion of his old mate. "I've uh... missed you..." Kowalski blushed deeper. Rico smiled and gave Kowalski a tight hug.

"Missed Walski too..." he mumbled happily. His flippers wrapped around Kowalski's waist. Rico's eyes widened as he felt the familiar scar running along Kowalski's side. He blushed at the memory.

"So, it looks like the gang's back together at last, eh Skipper? Do you have some sort of party planned? " Kowalski timidly pulled away from Rico and asked. Skipper frowned. The absence of a certain penguin was clearly troubling Skipper.

"There's no party. Who do you think I am; _Ringtail?_" Skipper said harsher than he intended. Kowalski and Rico pulled back slightly. "Uh... I mean... There's no party until Private arrives! You know how upset he'd be if we partied without him, right?" Skipper recovered. Kowalski and Rico exchanged glances.

"Yeah, of course..." Kowalski began. Skipper brushed off his random outburst and brought out more fish.

"So, tell me a bit about life in Poland, Kowalski." Skipper pushed a plate of fish into the middle of the table. Rico immediately started to eat. Kowalski smiled proudly.

"Well, it was fun. The animals were all very nice and gracious. It took me a while to learn the language, but I managed. You were right Skipper, Aleksy is a brilliant scientist. He took me under his wing immediately." Kowalski explained. Rico squinted his eyes a little in jealousy. "We created all sorts of new things! I created a translation device I call the Langulizer. It's very effective to understand foreign languages. I believe it will come in handy in case you ever decide to go back to Denmark, Skipper." Kowalski smiled, eating a fish.

"I'm still not allowed in Denmark, but thanks. It might come in handy in case I run into Hans though." Skipper smiled. He turned to Rico. "How about you Rico? Did you have any sort of adventures?" Rico finished the fish we was gobbling, and then began to manically act out three years worth of hijinks and high-stakes missions. Hours passed, and the three penguins basked in each others company. They told stories, ate copious amounts of fish, and had an amazing time. Skipper took a sip of some juice he had brought out and glanced at the clock. "Geez, it's getting late." he muttered, not ready to break up the party just yet.

"Wow, time flies when you're with good friends." Kowalski smiled, looking contently over his former team.

"We should all hit the hay. We've had a long day." Skipper said. He faced back around to his friends. "So, goodnight boys. Thanks for coming back." Skipper smiled at Kowalski and Rico. Kowalski stepped forward.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world, Skipper." Kowalski saluted, Rico followed suit. Skipper smiled proudly. It really was great having those two back. Of course, Private's absence was still weighing heavily on his mind. Kowalski and Rico climbed back into their respective bunks. "Wow, I even missed the bunks!" Kowalski laughed from his top level bed.

"Me too!" Rico agreed. Kowalski glanced over from the edge of his bunk and looked down at Skipper, who still stood longingly looking at the hatch.

"Are you... going to wait up for Private, Skipper?" Kowalski asked carefully. The last thing he wanted was to upset his commander. Skipper was silent for a moment and then seemed to snap out of whatever trance he was in.

"I waited for him for three years. Another night isn't going to kill me." Skipper said half to Kowalski, half to himself. Kowalski seemed to get the hint and lay back into his bed.

"I see... Well, goodnight then Skipper, Rico." Kowalski said quietly.

"Goonight Walski." Rico mumbled happily.

The room was quiet, and Skipper crawled back into his bed. He looked up at the concrete ceiling above him. He sighed to himself. He had just lied to Kowalski just now. Another night without Private _was_ killing him. Why did he not show up? Try as he might, Skipper's paranoid brain took over. He thought of plane crashes and seal maulings, each making his stomach crawl more and more. Skipper blanked out his brain and tried to sleep. The soft snoring from Kowalski and Rico were welcome sounds to his ears. Skipper closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep_. "Private..."_

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Sorry for the delay everyone! I'm sure that last cliffhanger was driving you all crazy! So, I replaced that cliffhanger with a new one. Yay!<strong> **(I'm a jerk, I know.) The team reunites in this one, so that's a good thing right? Reviews and faves definitely encouraged!****- TimeWellWasted**_  
><em>


	5. Familiar Faces

Soldiers Don't Cry

-Familiar Faces-

Skipper was still in his bunk. It was well past 6am, but he didn't feel like getting up. Slowly his eyes blinked open, and was momentarily surprised when he saw Kowalski and Rico tinkering on the table. "Oh yeah... they returned last night..." Skipper smiled wearily, wiping the sleep from his eyes. Kowalski heard the rustling and turned to face his commander.

"Oh, good morning Skipper." Kowalski smiled.

"Good morning Kowalski, Rico." Skipper replied. He looked at the clock to see it was 9:30. "9:30...? Why didn't anyone wake me up?" Skipper asked. Rico shrugged, but Kowalski answered.

"Well... you looked like you needed the sleep, Skipper. Have you been feeling alright?" Kowalski asked in concern. "Do you need me to look you over?" Skipper smiled at Kowalski's concern, but shook his head.

"I've been fine. Thank you for asking, Kowalski." Skipper patted his scientist on the back. "So, what are you building this time?" Skipper looked over the invention he was working on. Kowalski smiled proudly.

"Well this fine machine will take old fish bones, and turn back time on them. The flesh will grow back, and we can eat it a second time!" Kowalski grinned.

"Yum!" Rico licked his beak.

"Good work, Kowalski. Keep it up." Skipper went to the coffee machine and poured himself a cup of joe. Seconds later, the machine Kowalski was working on exploded, sending the two penguins flying backwards. Kowalski stood up, and coughed the smoke out of his lungs. Skipper looked back at the scientist. "I take that back." he smiled. Kowalski rubbed the soreness from his head. Rico stood up and groaned a little in pain. "Let's try and keep the explosions to a minimum, okay Kowalski?" Skipper smirked, walking past the burnt scientist. Strangely enough, HQ felt more like home after the explosion. Things were finally back to normal.

"Aye aye Skipper..." Kowalski sighed, beginning to clean up the mess he had made. Suddenly, the hatch flew open. A round penguin descended the stairs, a high pitched British accent rang out.

"Oh no! I heard an explosion! Is everyone alright?" Skipper spun around quicker than a tornado to see Private standing in the doorway. Skipper's eyes lit up, and he smiled as wide as he could. Private also caught his gaze and returned the smile. "Skippa!" Private cheered as he ran into his commander's embrace. Skipper felt tears come to his eyes as he finally wrapped his flippers around the penguin he had longed for all this time.

"Private... Private, you're... back!" Skipper laughed through his increasingly frantic sobs. "I've missed you so much!" Skipper didn't let go of the tight hug he had on Private, not that the shorter penguin minded. Skipper let go just long enough to see that Private was now catching up to him in height. The usually much shorter penguin was now maybe an inch shorter than his commander. "You've grown so much, look at you!" Skipper smiled, looking Private over. Private blushed with all the attention he was getting.

"Oh stop it!" Private laughed. He looked at Skipper, who had also lost a bit of weight. He was slimmer, and a bit more muscular. "You look great too, Skippa!" Skipper tried in vain to hide his blush. Kowalski and Rico quickly dropped what they were cleaning up and rushed over to Private. Private lit up at the sight of his two best friends. The three of them all grabbed each other into a group hug. "Kowalski and Rico! I missed you both terribly!" Private smiled.

"We missed you too Private!" Kowalski laughed, ruffling the feathers on Private's head. He may be catching up to Skipper's height, but Kowalski still towered over the both of them. Rico lifted Private up and swung him around, sputtering happily. He finally set him down, Private giggling the whole time. Skipper's face softened at the sight of Private. The years were good to him. He still had his sweet and young look, but his face and expressions brought an air of maturity about him. The extra height he'd grown also distributed his weight evenly giving him a more streamlined, less chubby look. His feathers were black and silky, shining brightly even in the dimly lit HQ. He was as beautiful as ever.

"Skippa? Are you alright?" Private asked, concerned about Skipper's dazed eyes. Skipper quickly snapped out of his daydream and brought himself back to reality. Kowalski and Rico exchanged knowing glances.

"Uh, fine. Just got some dust in my eye..." Skipper rubbed one of his eyes, trying to fake Private out. The younger smiled at him, looking just glad to see Skipper at all. "S-so... that long trip from London must have been tiring! I brought some Peanut Butter Winkies for your return, Private!" Skipper smiled excitedly, opening the box of Private's favourite chocolates. Private smiled sheepishly and he rubbed the back of his head with nervousness.

"Oh... you didn't have to do that for me..." Private slightly pushed the box away.

"It's fine! It was no trouble!" Skipper smiled. "Have a winkie!"

"Um... well actually... I don't eat Peanut Butter Winkies anymore..." Private felt bad he couldn't accept Skipper's gift. The three penguins looked confused. Skipper, still thinking he was kidding, laughed and held the box closer to him.

"Hahaha! Good one Private! Seriously, take as many as you want!" Skipper continued to smile. Private's face got a little more serious.

"Skippa, I don't eat those anymore. Lucy has me on a strict diet. She says Peanut Butter Winkies will make me unhealthy." Private explained, a light blush dusting his face. Skipper's face contorted into confusion. Kowalski and Rico were just as surprised. Lucy? A **girl**? Skipper's beak hung open, and he couldn't make a sound.

"Um... Private, who's Lucy?" Kowalski asked, noticing Skipper's sudden inability to talk. Private suddenly realized what he had just said, and blushed profusely.

"Oh, well she's... uh... a girl from the London Zoo..." Private explained. "She's a bit of a worry wart, so..." Private trailed off. Skipper was totally caught off guard, but he quickly reeled himself back in and returned his face to his usual stern and mature look.

"I see... well I guess it can't be helped. Rico, you can have them." Skipper thrust the box into Rico's flippers. The bomb expert just looked at his commander cautiously. Was Skipper mad? Skipper completely changed the subject. "It's a beautiful day. We should all go topside and let you three see all our old pals, eh?" Skipper motioned for the others to follow as he jumped back up through the fishbowl hatch. Private looked over at Kowalski and Rico, a worried expression across his face. The three seemingly came to an unspoken agreement to not bring up the subject around Skipper. They followed him out into the habitat, where Skipper was waiting for them.

* * *

><p>All of their old friends were thrilled to have them back. They caught up with all the animals. Marlene had finally met Antonio who moved into the zoo with her. King Julien and the lemurs had a dance party in their honor, and all the other animals gave them hugs and welcome back gifts. It was a really fun night. The four penguins walked back to their habitat late, around 1am. Kowalski yawned, and rubbed his blue eyes. "Whew... those lemurs really know how to throw a shindig huh?" Kowalski smiled, amused. Rico nodded in agreement. Private stretched his flippers and smiled.<p>

"Yeah. It was amazing to see everyone again!" he giggled happily. Skipper's beak instinctively bent upwards at the sound of his laugh. Private was just so adorable, he couldn't help himself. "So, when did you two get back?" This time, Rico was the first to pipe up.

"Last night!" He cackled excitedly. Kowalski nodded in agreement. Private's face suddenly changed into concern.

"Oh... I hope I didn't worry you when I didn't show up on time..." Private apologized. Skipper smiled down at Private.

"As long as I have you back, I don't care." Skipper ruffled Private's back feathers. Private blushed at the sudden contact, and pulled away. Skipper was slightly concerned with Private's strange distancing. Well, it had been three years. Their relationship just can't suddenly be the way it used to be all at once. He'd have to ease back into it, much to his dismay. Kowalski yawned again, this time louder. "Everyone can sleep in tonight. I won't wake you up at 6." Skipper explained. He wondered to himself if he'd have to ease them back into the whole commando thing too. The four tired penguins descended into their HQ, each immediately crawling into their bunks. Kowalski and Rico were asleep within seconds, leaving Private and Skipper alone. Private ran his flipper over his old bunk, the nostalgia giving him a smile. "I kept it just the way you left it, Private." Skipper approached quietly behind him. Private turned slightly.

"I've really missed this place Skippa. Even after all these years, it still feels like home to me." he mumbled quietly. Skipper put his flipper on Private's back.

"No matter what, this place will always be open to you." Skipper smiled. He trembled with happiness, just being able to touch Private again. Private wrapped his flippers around Skipper, giving him a gentle hug. "It's good to have you back, Private."

"Thank you Skippa..." Private whispered. "It's good to be back..." the two continued their hug for a few more minutes, Skipper never wanting to part. Slowly, Private pulled away, stepping back toward his bunk. "Uhm.. well, I really should go to bed. Long day, you know?" His face was slightly flushed. Skipper felt his face turn red as well.

"Of course. Um... goodnight Private." Skipper climbed up the ladder and into his bunk. His heart was pounding loudly in his ears. It sped up more when he heard Private's soft voice from below him.

"Goodnight Skippa." Skipper closed his eyes, a smile wide on his beak. It looks like he'd finally have some sleep tonight.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Thought I forgot about you guys huh? Nope, just busy. Well Private's finally back, so hopefully you guys won't be <em>too<em> mad at me. ** **So, there's some awkward Skivate in this chapter so enjoy! Fave and review please! **


	6. Unexpected

Soldiers Don't Cry 6

-Unexpected-

Skipper had one of the most peaceful sleeps he'd had in 3 years. His limbs were rested, and his mind was eased. He felt like a new penguin! His eyes fluttered open around 9:30 again, way past his usual wake up time. He sat up in his bunk and spun around to look out over HQ. Kowalski and Rico were chatting, and Private was making tea. He smiled at his team, silently thankful for their return. Kowalski heard Skipper's shuffling and turned to his commander with a smile. He cheekily lifted one eyebrow in the look he was famous for. "Good morning Skipper! I hope you're not going to make a habit out of sleeping in!" Kowalski smirked at their role reversal. Skipper jumped down from his bunk with a light thud. He smiled the scientist.

"That's the last time, don't worry. We've had three years to sleep in; tomorrow we're going to get back into a routine!" Skipper commanded, sitting down at the table across from Kowalski and Rico. Private wandered over, and placed Skipper's fish coffee in front of him. Skipper took a sip and immediately grinned. The coffee was always much better when it was made by Private. Private took a seat down beside him.

"So... does that mean we're going to go back to our commando thing, Skippa?" he asked, the slightest hint of excitement in his voice. The other two leaned in as well, eagerly waiting for Skipper's reply. He took another sip of his delicious coffee and placed it on the table.

"Of course we are! We'll start tomorrow, when the snow cone man is in the park." Skipper smiled. The team's faces lit up with happiness and excitement. Kowalski lifted his flipper up in suggestion.

"Um... if it's all the same Skipper, could we perhaps start today?" he said carefully, not wanting to seem too eager. Skipper looked around at his men in a silent poll. Their blue eyes looked back hopefully at him, giving him all the information he needed.

"Now that's the kind of enthusiasm I'm looking for! Meet you boys up top in 5!" Skipper grinned. Kowalski and Rico launched from their spots and up the ladder, faster than Skipper had ever seen them move. The HQ was momentarily silent, Skipper and Private were alone. Private noticed this too, and nervously collected the mugs off the table. Now he was avoiding him. Skipper frowned and stood up. He approached Private, who didn't make eye contact. Skipper put his flipper on the younger penguin's shoulder. "Is everything alright, Private?" Private flinched at the contact, and turned around to face Skipper.

"N-no Skippa nothing's wrong, honest!" he stammered. Skipper gave him a skeptical look. "Seriously!" Private added for extra effect. Skipper didn't believe him one bit, but if Private didn't want to tell him, there was nothing he could do.

"If you say so..." Skipper replied quietly. He turned to the ladder and climbed up, inwardly sad that Private didn't open up to him. Private followed behind, looking just as solemn as his commander. The bright sunlight shone upon his face, causing his eyes to be temporarily blinded. Kowalski and Rico were stretching, preparing for the exercise. "Good work boys! Way to take the initiative!" Skipper beamed proudly. Kowalski clasped his flippers in front of him in excitement.

"So, what do you have planned, Skipper?" he asked.

"A simple capture the flag game. I had the lemurs hide the flag for me before you three returned so I wouldn't know where it was. That adds the extra challenge eh?" he smiled. "Now, we'll split into two man teams." Skipper began. Private seemed to fidget a bit more. Skipper usually paired up with Private, but with the way he was acting, Skipper wasn't sure if he'd function well on his team. He reluctantly turned to face Kowalski. "Kowalski, you're with me!" The scientist's face was surprised. Usually he was paired with Rico, so being paired with Skipper was a new thing. He couldn't help but feel a tad disappointed he wasn't paired with his old mate. "Rico, you're with Private." Rico stood beside his partner, but looked sadly over at Kowalski. The scientist returned the glance. Skipper could feel the tension rising, so he took out the zoo map from his backpack. The map was marked by two red 'x's. Skipper pointed to the one nearest to the gorilla habitat. "This is starting point A, where Kowalski and I will be." He then pointed to the x near Marlene's habitat. "There is starting point B, where Rico and Private will start." he explained. "The first team to capture the flag wins, understood?" The men nodded with agreement. "Alright, move out. We begin on my mark." The four penguins slid their way to their starting points. Skipper shot the starting gun, beginning the game. Skipper quickly turned to Kowalski. "Kowalski, flag location options!" he ordered. Kowalski took out his notepad and began drawing furiously. He turned it around to Skipper, where more x's we mapped out. They were all around the lemur habitat.

"You said the lemurs hid it, so I figured Julien would be too lazy to go far." Kowalski beamed.

"Excellent work Kowalski. Lemur habitat, go!" Skipper and Kowalski slid as fast as they could to the lemur exhibit. Julien was getting his morning massage from Maurice, and Mort was looking longingly at the royal feet. "The lemurs are distracted, look out for the others Kowalski! I'll find the flag!" Skipper ordered, quickly scanning the plastic jungle for the flag. He spotted it, hanging from a tree above Julien's throne. "Aha!" Kowalski's eyes widened with surprise.

"Um, Skipper! I found them!" Kowalski pointed into the air. Skipper's eyes followed where Kowalski was pointing. Private swung in, holding onto Rico, who had a grappling hook rope coming from his gullet. Rico and Private landed on top of Julien's concrete tower, mere feet away from the flag. Private turned to face his new teammate.

"Rico! Alpha-delta-foxtrot maneuver!" he commanded. Rico did as he was told and launched Private into the air. Kowalski and Skipper's beaks hung open in shock as Private snatched the flag and landed on the tower after doing a front flip. Rico cheered with victory. Private and Rico high fived.

"Yaaay Pri'ate!" he cackled. Kowalski's shock was the first to wear off. He approached the winning team with excitement.

"Wow Private! That was amazing!" Kowalski congratulated. "An alpha-delta-foxtrot maneuver? Genius!" Private scratched the back of his head in modesty.

"Thanks Kowalski!" he giggled. Kowalski turned to Rico next.

"And Rico! Excellent throw!" he blushed lightly. Rico did the same and smiled.

"Aw shucks!" he sputtered. Skipper's shock wore off next. He approached the winning team.

"Good job, Private and Rico." he tried to say as calmly as possible. "That was an impressive display. I believe some congratulations are in order." Skipper patted Private's back. This time Private didn't flinch, but he smiled politely back.

"Thanks Skippa..."

"So, what kind of reward do you want? You can have anything you want, on me!" Skipper smiled. Suddenly an obnoxious voice called out.

"You can start by getting your feathery booties out of my kingdom! I'm trying to get a massage over here!" King Julien called from below. Skipper sighed and lead his men out of Julien's habitat. They wouldn't want to annoy 'His Majesty.'

Private ended up letting Rico choose the reward. They spent the rest of the day watching action movies, until Rico had fallen asleep after about the sixth one. Since he wouldn't know, they changed the channel to cop shows instead. Hours passed, and soon it was 10 o'clock. Skipper glanced over at the clock. "Hm, it's almost light's out men. Good job today everyone." Kowalski yawned and turned off the TV. Kowalski had to drag the sleeping Rico back to his bunk. After he put Rico in his bed, he crawled into his own bunk and was asleep within seconds. Skipper sighed as he noticed Private and him were alone. Again. _"Why does this keep happening?" _He cursed in his brain. Skipper approached the younger penguin and smiled down at him. He fought the urge to touch him, figuring it'd make Private anxious again. "You were a force to be reckoned with today." he complimented. Private blushed lightly at his commander.

"Oh... thanks Skippa..." he replied.

"Where did you learn to fight like that?" Skipper asked. "Or... do you not want to tell me that either?" Skipper tried to hide the venom in his voice. Sighing, Private sat down on his concrete bunk, and it seemed he was ready to talk.

"Well... I wasn't adjusting well when I first arrived in London. I was depressed all the time, and it was really hard." Private began. Skipper was intrigued. "But then... I met Lucy. She told me that if being a commando was what made me happy, then I should continue to do it. She inspired me to keep doing what I did here, and I became the leader of the London Penguins." he explained. "We'd help out the other zoo animals, just like I did in New York." he explained. That was more information than he had gotten out of Private all week. Still, a nagging feeling still pulled at Skipper's gut. That didn't explain why he was so distant with Skipper, in fact, it raised even more questions. Even worse, Private had mentioned Lucy again... he couldn't help but feel jealous, and he didn't even know why. She was taking care of Private like he used to. He didn't like that. Skipper's thoughts had made him silent for a few moments. "Skippa?" Private whispered.

"Oh, yes... I see." Skipper said. He was pulled out of his thoughts, and was brought back to reality. "Well, I'm proud of you Private. I'm glad you paid it forward. It's reassuring to know that you were still helping people even without me and the team. I expect more greatness from you." Skipper stood up and climbed the ladder to his own bunk. The silence was awkward again. Private seemed to understand Skipper's tension.

"I'm sorry I've been so cryptic Skippa. I promise I'll tell you when I'm ready." Private whispered. Skipper tried to smile.

"Well, until you're ready then. Goodnight Private."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Sorry for the long delay! I was having trouble with this chapter, and then my computer crashed and I lost the whole thing! I spent all day re-typing this for you guys, so enjoy! Fave and review please!- TimeWellWasted<strong>


	7. Past and Present

Soldiers Don't Cry 7

-Past and Present-

The team had been back for several weeks. Private had slowly gotten used to life with the team again, much to Skipper's relief. On this particular day, the penguins were helping the lemurs tidy up after a party. It was an unusual mission, mostly because of Skipper's obvious annoyance with King Julien, and partly because said party kept him awake all night. In fact, they almost didn't help the lemurs at all; but with a bit of pleading from Private, Skipper easily caved. "But Skippa! We have to help anyone in need, even if the person is Julien!" were his words. Skipper cursed his weakness towards the younger one as he helped clean up day-old mango pits. And by 'help', he meant the _penguins_ helped, while Julien reclined on his throne. Skipper stood up, giving his back a quick break from the hunching over. He quickly surveyed the habitat, making mental note of each penguin's location and job. Kowalski was on the tower fixing the boom box, Rico was punching the lumps out of the bouncy, and Private was cleaning glasses near the smoothie bar. Skipper also made note of the lemurs. Maurice was with Kowalski, and Mort was helping Private. King Julien was on his throne, obviously not helping one bit. He was drinking a smoothie with his legs up in pure comfort. Skipper fought the urge to groan aloud at Julien's laziness, when he caught the lemur's eye. He quickly averted his gaze, but it was too late, King Julien already spotted him. He was about to resume picking up mango pits when King Julien approached, sipping the smoothie in his usual obnoxious way.

"SLUUURRRPPP." Skipper groaned but ignored the lemur. Julien stepped closer. "SLUUURRRPPP." The sound was getting to him, but he didn't say a word. "SLLLLLLLUUUUURRRRRRPPPPP." Julien took an extra long sip, smirking at Skipper's annoyed features.

"DO YOU HAVE TO DRINK IT LIKE THAT, RINGTAIL?" Skipper snapped, face red with fury. Julien just chuckled lightly, proud that he finally got under the bossy penguin's skin.

"Of course I do, silly penguin! Drinking it like dis is da only way to savour da flavour of da fruits!" he smiled. Skipper threw a few more mango pits into the garbage pail he set up.

"Well savour the flavour somewhere else! I don't want to be bothered while I'm cleaning up after YOU!" Skipper snapped, turning his back to the furry lemur. Julien sipped his smoothie quieter now, but decided to continue watching Skipper work. He looked down casually at his flightless neighbour, a cheeky grin spreading across his face.

"Geeze, you're still as cranky as ever." Julien noticed. "I thought you'd be happierest now dat da odder penguins are back." Skipper flinched a little, Julien really hit a nerve.

"That's none of your business, Ringtail." Skipper tried to hide the sadness in his voice. Skipper quickly put the rest of the mango pits in the garbage pail and dumped them into the zoo trash can. "Now if you'll excuse me." Skipper walked up to the tower, where Kowalski was putting his tools away. "You done here?" Skipper asked. Kowalski wiped some sweat from his brow and stood up.

"Yes Skipper." Kowalski faced Maurice. "Thanks for all your help, Maurice." The shorter lemur smiled at Kowalski.

"No problem, glad I could help." he smiled kindly. Helping out Kowalski was a real change from doing menial, and usually stupid tasks for Julien. Rico quickly joined them atop the tower, beaming proudly.

"Aw dun!" His beak curved with a smile. Skipper smiled at his men's hard work and looked down to the smoothie bar where Private was. Said penguin had just finished wiping down the last cup, and had Mort put it back on the shelf. Private noticed the others watching him and smiled up at them.

"Oh, are we all done then Skippa?" he asked, unintentionally adorable. Skipper hid the flush in his cheeks.

"Yeah. Back to HQ everyone." Skipper and the others jumped from the tower, and then jumped over the lemur habitat's brick wall. The four penguins hadn't been walking long before they saw Marlene, excitedly running up to them. "Oh, good afternoon Marlene." Skipper smiled kindly. Marlene's face was lit up with the biggest and brightest smile they had ever seen.

"Omigosh you guys, guess what?" She squealed happily for a few seconds, bouncing up and down on her mis-matched feet.

"At ease, Marlene! What's the problem?" Skipper asked.

"Antonio proposed!" Marlene finally squealed out. She thrust her finger in Skipper's direction, showing off her handmade ring. The other three penguins gasped in wonder. It was a bit of copper wire twisted around a beautiful shiny pearl. "He made it himself! Isn't that the greatest?" Marlene could barely hold in her excitement. "He found the pearl inside an oyster he cooked for me!" Marlene continued to bounce.

"Why that's excellent news, Marlene! Congratulations!" Kowalski smiled, patting her back with his flipper. Private seemed the most excited. He gave the ecstatic otter a big hug, and smiled brightly.

"Congratulations Marlene! I wish you and Antonio both the best!" Private cheered. Even Rico was smiling with excitement for his friend, even though the mushiness caused a tiny rumble in his gut. Skipper smiled at his seemingly only female friend.

"Congrats Marlene. It's about time you two tied the knot." Skipper patted her back supportively. The otter's brown eyes lit up from the support of her most uptight friend.

"Thanks guys!" Marlene scooped them up into a group hug. "Oh! I've got to tell the lemurs next! Bye guys!" Marlene merrily vaulted the lemur's fence and landed in their habitat.

"Wow! What great news, huh Skipper?" Kowalski smiled at his commander. Skipper looked longingly over at Private, but quickly snapped out of it.

"Uh, yeah.I was afraid she'd never get hitched." he said quickly. Private looked nervously from side to side.

"So, you never expected her to get married then?" Private asked questioningly.

"I guess you could say that. I didn't really think she was the marrying type. She's awfully independent, right?"

"Yeah..." Private said quietly. "Um, could we hurry back to HQ? I have a spot of news for you lot as well, and I'd prefer a bit of privacy." he said. Skipper felt a deep rumble of anxiety in his gut. He knew something was up, and he most likely wasn't going to like it. The four penguins descended into their HQ, Private quickly standing near the table. The other three took a seat and looked at their British friend.

"So, what's up Private?" Kowalski asked. It wasn't often that Private had anything important to say. The young penguin cleared his throat.

"Um... well in light of Marlene's news, I figured I'd come clean with you all too..." Kowalski and Rico looked at him with anticipation, Skipper with anxiety. Private took a deep breath, "I'm engaged as well; to ...Lucy." You could have heard a pin drop.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Whew! This one was a long time coming! I'm sorry it took so long, I've been distracted as hell for a long time. (You can thank BBC Sherlock for that) So, here is the latest installment of SDC. I hope this is worth the wait, I'll have chapter 8 up from within a few days or weeks at worst. Enjoy! Fave and review as always!- TimeWellWasted<strong>


	8. Doubt

Soldiers Don't Cry 8

-Doubts-

The room was still. Private's announcement was like dropping a silence bomb in the room. Nobody moved, nobody breathed. Kowalski and Rico exchanged worried glances; they knew if they were happy for Private, they'd be angering Skipper. But if they were supportive of Skipper, they'd sadden Private. They knew how much Skipper loved Private, and it was apparent this announcement must have broken his heart. It was a delicate situation to say the least. Kowalski and Rico stood as still as boards, clearly unable to decide how to proceed. Suddenly, the silence broke with a hearty laugh. Skipper stood forward and clapped his flipper onto Private's shoulder. "So, you finally found a nice girl. Good for you Private." he said, his face twisted into a forced smile. The other three penguin's eyes nearly bugged out of their heads.

Private sputtered, "R-really?" His face plastered with disbelief. "Ah, well... thank you Skippa..." His face flushed adorably, and he looked toward the ground. Relief flooded his face now, giving Skipper a grateful smile, and a nervous laugh. Skipper continued to laugh with his adorable Private, trying his best to conceal the sound of his heart exploding into millions of tiny pieces. Kowalski and Rico stood awestruck too, not sure if they had heard correctly. Skipper turned his head to them, giving them a look that said _'it's alright, I'll be fine_.' The pair still hesitated, but finally walked toward Private giving their younger operative supportive hugs.

"Congratulations Private! I'm happy for you!" Kowalski smiled, patting Private on the back. Rico took the manlier approach, with just a high five and a 'woo hoo!' Private seemed momentously relieved that Skipper wasn't angry, and that they all gave their support. Small tears formed in the corners of his eyes.

"Ah, you guys... Th-thank you all so much!" Private sobbed with happiness. "I was ...s-so worried!" The other three wrapped their flippers around him with camaraderie. Skipper reached forward with his flipper, lightly touching Private's face.

"Hey now," he began soothingly, "What have I told you before, Private? Soldiers don't cry!" Private laughed through his tears at Skipper's militaristic mindset, giving the taller penguin a hug. Skipper hugged back, hiding the tears of his own.

* * *

><p><strong>100 hours<strong>. Skipper paced the HQ, his comrades soundly asleep in their bunks beside him. He couldn't get Private's announcement out of his head. Sure, it had been three years... what was he expecting? Did he really think Private would never date anyone else but him? He always had a fear this would happen, but he never even fathomed how much it actually hurt in reality. Skipper finally collapsed to the ground, holding his head in his flippers. Suddenly, a voice rang out from behind him. "Are you alright Skipper?" asked Kowalski. Skipper jumped in surprise and spun around to face the scientist.

"K-Kowalski? How long have you been standing there?" Skipper gasped with surprise.

"A few minutes, why? I went to get a glass of water... did you not even hear me get up?" Kowalski asked, slightly apologetic that he had startled his commander.

"Ah... oh. Sorry, I must have been thinking too hard..." Skipper trailed off. Kowalski knew exactly what was up with Skipper. He slowly took a seat beside him, giving him his kindest smile.

"How are you holding up with the news...?" Kowalski cautiously asked. He knew Skipper was very sensitive when it came to relationships and feelings, so he proceeded with caution. Skipper just blinked slowly in the dark, collecting himself enough to reply.

"I'm fine, really... I've... prepared myself for something like this." Skipper replied quietly. Kowalski listened intently, never taking his eyes off of Skipper. "I mean... it's my own fault. I did tell you guys to move on." He paused again.

"That doesn't make it any easier though, does it Skipper?"

"Obviously not." The pair was silent again. "I knew he'd find a girl. He's always finding girls! He's adorable, the ladies can't help themselves!" Skipper smiled wistfully at the thought, earning a soft chuckle from Kowalski. "It happened with Cupid, and Shawna! Why did I think it wouldn't happen again?" Skipper was back to being bitter. Kowalski didn't know how to respond, so he opted for humor.

"Well, at least she's the same species this time!" Kowalski smirked. Skipper couldn't help but laugh.

"Yeah. She's a lucky penguin." Skipper said sadly. He paused, taking time to think about his next move. "Uhm, Kowalski... what should I do now?" Kowalski touched Skipper's back lightly.

"Hey, do you remember when I was in the same spot as you?" Kowalski recalled, "When I admitted my feelings for you, all those years ago?" Skipper looked down painfully.

"Yeah..."

"At the time, I knew you were in love with Private, and it nearly split me in two. I felt awful for weeks, but do you know what got me through it?" Skipper looked up at Kowalski, whose face seemed to glow at the memory. "Seeing you so happy. I knew I would always be okay as long as you continued to smile." Kowalski explained. "I think you need to be strong for Private, just like I was with you." Now Skipper felt the tears returning to his eyes. Kowalski noticed the gleam, but didn't point it out. "It will be hard, don't get me wrong... but it's probably for the best..." Skipper finally saw Kowalski watching him, and wiped the tears quickly from his eyes.

"Uhm... yeah. Well... thank you for your input Kowalski." Skipper stood up, a new found strength in his stance. He looked down at the scientist, giving him a grateful smile.

"You're welcome, Skipper." Kowalski smiled back. Skipper began to walk to his bunk, but quickly spun back to Kowalski.

"But don't tell anyone I was crying! Got it?" Skipper ordered.

"Yes Skipper."

Skipper headed back to his bunk, followed by Kowalski. As they settled back to sleep, Skipper thought again to himself, "_Can I really just... move on? Can I really be satisfied with just his smile?_" Skipper peered over the edge of his bunk, upon Private's sleeping face. It was peaceful, his eyes fluttered with what seemed to be a pleasant dream. His beak was curved in a contented smile. Skipper's heart lurched in his chest. It hurt to look at him. "_But I have to try... for Private's sake_."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: I am so sorry for the delay! I have been very busy, and it's been hard to focus lately. Also, BBC Sherlock has been taking up 98% of my life, so I apologize! In this chapter, we get some depressed!Skipper and some hints at past one sided KowalskiSkipper. (What is their ship name? Kowalskipper?) Hopefully this will tide you guys over! Fave and review please! -TimeWellWasted**


	9. I Love Lucy

Soldiers Don't Cry 9- 

I Love Lucy

It had been a month and a half since the team's return. Everything had settled back into normalcy, the penguins solving problems in the zoo, and the lemurs causing them. Even the dynamic between the flightless friends seemed to have come back together… more or less. Only now, Private was engaged, and that was… fine. No, really. Skipper had of course tried to move on from his adorable roly-poly love, but he still felt himself sneaking glances when Private came out of the water from a swim, or when he had a bit of fish still left on his feathers from lunch. However, Skipper was a military man with nerves of steel! His iron-clad focus would keep out all distractions! But it was proving to be difficult. Private's adorable smile seemed to smash down any wall Skipper was attempting to build, making the leader increasingly frustrated. Skipper managed to stay calm though, his desire to see Private happy overwhelmed everything else. He put on a brave face, for Private's sake. He was doing well, but then… _she_ came.

A small female penguin approached Marlene and Antonio's habitat, looking positively lost. "Excuse me," she called into the habitat, "could you direct me to the penguin habitat please? I'm afraid I'm new to the area." smiled the British penguin. Marlene looked out of her pool at the small female penguin.

"Oh… well their exhibit is in the middle of the zoo, just down there a bit." Marlene pointed out, wondering who this new penguin was.

"Thank you!" the girl smiled at the otter. She began to walk away, but Marlene quickly called back out to her.

"So, are you a new transfer?" Marlene smiled, already being her neighbourly self.

"Not quite," she giggled. "I'm here to see my fiancé." Marlene's eyes widened at the admission, and this time allowed the female penguin to walk away.

* * *

><p>"Go fish." Kowalski said to Rico, who did as he was told and took another card from the deck. He groaned upon looking at his card, and then it was Skipper's turn.<p>

"Private! Have any threes?" he asked, only needing two more pairs to win. Private examined his hand and shook his head.

"Nope, sorry Skippa. Go fish!" he smiled, and Skipper pulled another card from the deck. Suddenly, there was a gentle knock at the fish bowl door. A quiet voice was heard from the other side.

_"Hello? Is anyone home?" _called the voice. Private's eyes lit up and he slid open the hatch in a nanosecond, allowing his fiancée to gain entrance to their HQ. There appeared a short, impossibly kind looking penguin. Her eyes were a sea green, her feathers daintily brushed. A small flower clip held back a few stray feathers on her head. Her entire demeanor seemingly lit up the HQ, making the other three stare on in wonder. "Percy-pie!" she squealed, launching herself around Private. Skipper frowned inwardly. So, he had told her his real name, huh?

"Lucy-loo!" he laughed back. "What are you doing here?" he asked, the excitement in his voice apparent. Rico's stomach gurgled at the disgustingly mushy reunion.

"I thought I'd stop by for a surprise visit!" Lucy smiled. "So, surprise!"

"Oh we're surprised." Skipper said, stepping between them. "Does ANYONE call before showing up anymore?" he sighed. "Why didn't you call in? How are we supposed to know she isn't a Class A security breach?" Skipper stared hard at her, his paranoia and suspicion kicking in.

"No, no she isn't a security breach! Skippa, this is my fiancée, Lucy." Private pulled Lucy away from his jealous superior and held her close to him. Lucy could sense the tension, so she quietly introduced herself.

"Pleased to meet you all… I'm Lucy." She said quietly. Kowalski and Rico stepped forward to shake her flipper.

"I'm Kowalski, the scientist of this squad. Pleased to make your acquaintance, Lucy." Kowalski stammered, using much too polite speech. Clearly he was not accustomed to talking with girls. Rico waved at her, before giving her a powerful handshake. "And this is Rico, our weapons expert." Kowalski said. "He doesn't talk much, so forgive him." Lucy smiled at the two penguins.

"It's very nice to meet the two of you." Her English manners were impeccable. She then looked at Skipper; a shy smile graced her lovely face. "And you must be the Skipper." She smiled. "Percy's told me all about you." Skipper reluctantly shook her flipper, noticing how soft and well groomed her feathers were.

"I'm sure he has." Skipper shot a glance to Private, who fidgeted at his gaze. "So, what brings you to the Big Apple?" Skipper asked out of politeness rather than actual curiosity.

"Percy has told me so much about all of you! I knew that if I was going to be his wife, I should get to know his three closest friends." Lucy smiled kindly. Kowalski and Rico blushed at the honour of being considered two of Private's closest friends. Skipper however, remained unamused. "Oh, I'm sorry, was that a bit presumptuous of me? I'm sorry, I didn't realize I'd be meddling in anything…" she added meekly.

"Well, you are." Skipper looked down at her, as she was slightly shorter than him. Private shot him an accusatory glare.

"Skippa! Lucy is just as welcome here as anyone else! She can have my bunk!" Private held her flipper tightly in his. The look in the young penguin's eye didn't waver as he practically stared down his commander. Private decided to go the more polite route that seemed to always work with Skipper. "Can she stay Skippa? Please?" Skipper felt himself weaken under Private's stern glare, matched by Rico and Kowalski who didn't seem to appreciate his hostility either.

"Fine, she can stay. But there are a few ground rules. She's not allowed to accompany us on missions; she can't touch anything in HQ, and absolutely NO girly stuff around the habitat. I swear if I see one doily I'm putting my foot down!" he spat out, jealously looking at Private's flipper placement around her waist. It was all worth it to see Private's giant smile. "_Maybe Kowalski was on to something with this whole 'be happy with his smile' thing…" _Lucy smiled sympathetically at the stout penguin.

"I'm sorry for intruding, Mr. Skipper. I promise I'll be the best guest ever! You won't even know I'm here!" she grinned adorably. "Thank you Mr. Skipper!" If it wasn't for the way she was holding Private so close, Skipper might have even been inclined to like her. She seemed like the perfect person for Private… so why did that ache in his heart not go away? After a few more quiet moments, Skipper's silence began to attract attention.

"Yeah… you're welcome. Anyway; Kowalski, Rico I need you to alter the zoo records to say we accepted a transfer from London. Alice isn't the ripest banana on the tree but she's sure to notice an extra mouth to feed. Off you go men!" The two saluted him and dashed out, after giving a cheerful goodbye to their new habitat mate. Private's eyes gleamed at Skipper, his demeanor practically glowing.

"Thank you for letting her stay, Skippa!" he smiled. Skipper blushed.

"It's no problem…" Skipper replied. Private tugged on Lucy's flipper.

"I'm going to go show Lucy around! I promise we'll be back by supper!" he smiled.

"Have fun!" Skipper feigned enthusiasm. Private led his bride-to-be out of the HQ, and it was quiet again. Uncomfortably quiet. This whole "making Private smile" thing was going to be more difficult than he possibly imagined.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: I am so sorry for the mind-melting delay, but here is chapter 9! We are finally introduced to Private's fiancee! I think I made her a little to pleasant to hate... oops. Anyway, enjoy chapter 9! Review and fave please! PS: Private's name Percy is based off of the name from the PoM Fanfiction 2400 hours. When I read it, the name just seemed so perfect for Private! All British and cute... Anyway, credit goes to 2400 Hours for the name!<br>**


End file.
